Found Lost and Refound
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Andy found herself in quite the situation. The Mafia is a constant stress, and dealing with newly found feelings for a friend she lost eight years ago is awfully hard on her. But, her optimistic personality is the light to all the darkness that surrounds her and everyone around. Matt x Oc x Mello
1. Chapter 1

_[JC penney and the lost Image]_

When I was younger my mom told me a story once; about when I was small and got lost in the store JC penney. She told me I was at least four and that her and my father was in tears when they realized I was missing. She cried a little bit when she told the story, but then at times she also would give a weak chuckle.

"When me and your father told security that you were missing- all at once men in security uniform jumped out from every corners in the store and searched for you" My mother said when she told me the story.

They searched for me everywhere, but still they couldn't find me. My mother and father were scared that someone might have took me out the store and away, but I wasn't, because someone by the name of Mail Jeevas found me sleeping on a mattress. My mother explained more that when security came, he refused to leave until my parents showed up.

I was four and he was six when that happened.

Mail and I became friends, good friends I guess, but when I turned seven; Mail disappeared on me and I had no clue where he could have gone. I knew very little about Mail, but it was the same for him, he didn't know a lot of things about me or himself, and it was confusing on how we became friends if we only knew each other's names and where we lived (we didn't know the addresses to our houses, but we knew how to get there).

I'm fifteen now, and Mail is someone that occasionally crosses my mind, but somehow gets my heart beat going when I realize he's a friend that I've lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Who the hell is that guy with the motorcycle?]_

My name is Andy Gunz… no joke.

I am fifteen year old, done.

Staring down at my wrinkled binder paper, that I clutched tightly in both of my hands, I listened to my friends talk about the new fashion trends, and about the new boy that just moved here from Las Vegas. All that stuff is meaningless to me right now.

"Andy, you're not paying attention to us" my friend Domo complained as she snatched my paper out of my hands. Slowly reacting, I reached quickly for the paper, snatching it back and folding it into my back pocket. "I can't believe you actually did that extra credit assignment, Andy" Sana sighed as she watched cars pass us by. "All we had to do was write a small paragraph about ourselves. Easy extra ten credit points…" I muttered as I took the paper back out again.

When I was younger my mom told me a story once; about when I was small and got lost in the store JC penney. She told me I was at least four and that her and my father was in tears when they realized I was missing. She cried a little bit when she told the story, but then at times she also would give a weak chuckle.

"When me and your father told security that you were missing- all at once men in security uniform jumped out from every corners in the store and searched for you" My mother said when she told me the story.

They searched for me everywhere, but still they couldn't find me. My mother and father were scared that someone might have took me out the store and away, but I wasn't, because someone by the name of Mail Jeevas found me sleeping on a mattress. My mother explained more that when security came, he refused to leave until my parents showed up.

I was four and he was six when that happened.

Mail and I became friends, good friends I guess, but when I turned seven; Mail disappeared on me and I had no clue where he could have gone. I knew very little about Mail, but it was the same for him, he didn't know a lot of things about me or himself, and it was confusing on how we became friends if we only knew each other's names and where we lived (we didn't know the addresses to our houses, but we knew how to get there).

I'm fifteen now, and Mail is someone that occasionally crosses my mind, but somehow gets my heart beat going when I realize he's a friend that I've lost.

"You got lost in JC Penney?" Domo questioned as we all together stopped walking to look at my extra credit assignment. "Yeah, but, everyone gets lost some point when they're little" I laughed as Sana held back a giggle.

Continuing walking, I listened as Domo and Sana continued on about the fashion the cute boy from Las Vegas wore today at school.

"Won't you join our conversation, Andy?"

Sana asked as she flipped her hair, and began fanning herself with her hand. But, something was distracting me: the sound of an engine to a motorcycle… I've heard them before, but this one was weird in a way. It sounded a bit calmer than most, oh god, am I actually saying how the damn thing sounded?!

"I need a life" I muttered to myself as the sound of the motorcycle stopped suddenly. Noticing as Domo and Sana stopped walking I turned to the direction they were looking at and blinked my eyes as a man parked his motorcycle right next to us.

"Uh…" Domo said as she looked quickly at me and Sana in confusion and then right back at the guy.

"Which one of you is Andy Gunz? Don't lie, because if you do I will punish you all severely" the guy said as he took off his helmet, revealing his blonde choppy hair and scary frown that rested upon his freaking blemish free face; it made me silently jealous.

"Andy? Uh, that's her" Domo said as she jabbed her thumb at me, but kept her eyes on the motorcycle guy.

The guy slowly got off his two wheeled vehicle and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "I've been looking for you, Andy" the guy said as my friend stared at each other then at me. "Let go…" I muttered as I tried to take my hand back, but his grip only tightened.

"No, now let's go"

But, I stayed my ground and glared at the guy tried to tug me along to his motorcycle. "Hey, let go of her" Domo and Sana said as they grabbed the guy's hand and attempted to get him to let me go, but… no success!

"Don't act so fucking stubborn" the guy said in an annoyed tone as he pushed back my friends effortlessly.

Flinching as my friends gasped at the sudden push, I heard a:

_CLICK_

And then I noticed that a handcuff was around my hand, including the psycho, kidnapper guy. Feeling shock run into my body, the guy quickly dragged me over to motorcycle and I was forced to get on.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sana screamed as she ran over to us and began pounding on my kidnapper as if her life depended on it, but Domo brought her back as she took out her phone. "Let go of Andy! If you don't I'll call the cops and give them the license plate to your motorcycle!" Domo warned as she glared at the guy.

"Do it."

And the kidnapper and I took off.

"LET MEEE GOO, PSYCHO, I'LL MAKE US CRASH!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around the guy's waist in fear of falling, how ironic.

"If you think that will kill us, then you're wrong. Since I'm wearing leather it will protect me better then you in your skimpy uniform" the kidnapper said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Feeling my eyes water up, either because I was scared or the wind was at fault, I felt completely helpless. How can I allow myself to get so easily taken like this? Burying my face into the guy's back, I tightened my grip on his waist and felt my dignity go down the drain as he let out a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_No one likes a person who flakes_

Stopping in front of an apartment building, the psycho kidnapper and I got off his motorcycle and made our way over to where I presumed where he lived.

"AHH, D-DON'T RAPE ME, PLEASE!" I pleaded as I banged on the guy's back, but no way would that help me get away… we were handcuffed together for Pete's sake!

"Stupid, like I'd do that" the guy hissed as he slapped my free hand away from his back and forced me to follow him up narrow stairs with no hand railing for support. This guy had awful taste in apartments.

"T-then are you going to kill me?" I cried as he took out keys and pushed them into the door knob of a door. "No, you'd be no use if you were dead. Actually there is no use for you at all" the guy sighed as he dragged me into his apartment building. Taking a sniff of the air, my stomach turned as a rotten stench filled my nostrils, if it was possible my nose would have fell off and melted.

"What do you want with me then?" I muttered as I watched the kidnapper unlock our handcuffs and make his way to a patched up brown couch in the living room. Throwing himself on the couch, the guy slipped out a chocolate bar from his leather jacket pocket and shrugged his shoulders as he bit into his candy.

"Sit down" he commanded as he pointed to the spare room on the couch. Blinking my eyes I looked back at the front door and slowly walked over to the couch. "There must be a reason why you kidnapped me…" I said as my eyes flickered over to the door and then to the couch.

"There is no reason, but my friend thought it would be important to have you with us for the time being…" the kidnapper sighed as he jumped up from the couch and stepped over empty ramen cups, and wrapping paper that belonged to candy bars.

Pulling out a pocket knife, the guy sighed and used his spare hand to point to the couch. "Sit down or I'll have to use this" he sighed as my eyes widened in fear. Taking a step back, I took a picture frame that hanged on the wall and threw it at him, then making a dash for the door.

Throwing open the door, my face immediately smashed into a hard wall, making me fall back down at my butt.

"You brought her already, Mello?"

Mello is the kidnapper's name? What the hell? If his name is supposed to match his personality; it's dead wrong!

"You were taking too long, so I took her…"

Feeling as pair of hands grips my shoulders tightly; I flinched and slapped them away, and crawled like a retarded baby out of the apartment. Picking myself up, I heard shouting and ran down the stairs and then down the street, not even looking back because I knew the two psycho kidnappers were behind me, I could hear their heavily stomped footsteps that slowed down; maybe due to some fact that they weren't fit at all.

"Dammit, Mello!"

"Shut up!"

**24 hours later**

"Where were you yesterday? I thought you got lost on your way home from school" my mother questioned as she stood in my bedroom door way with a frown on her face. Switching my position on my bed, I gave a "neeh," and went under my blankets.

"I got kidnapped by a psycho who had no purpose for me" I answered grimly as my mother chuckled and closed my bedroom door close. Why doesn't anyone believe me? Domo and Sana thought it was just some horrible joke when I called them after I got away…

"Andy! Get your lazy ass up and buy some more toilet paper!"

My mother shouted from behind my door. Groaning as I threw off my blankets, I marched to my closet and took out my shoes, slipping them on quickly and walking out my room.

"The money is on the kitchen table."

"Alright…"

Snatching the money off the table, I walked out my door and hissed like a vampire when they go into the sunlight… or maybe a cat when they see water; either way it didn't look pretty.

Walking over to the corner store, I heard an engine to a motorcycle and my body immediately tensed up.

"Woman, why the hell did you run?"

A familiar voice questioned. Before I could break out into a mad run, the guy named Mello grabbed me by the back of my shirt and chuckled. "Don't flake out on my again" Mello chuckled again as he forcefully dragged my over to him.

"What do you want, Mello?!" I questioned in crying tone.

"You remember my name? That's impressive, but I'm not going to hurt you" Mello said as he made me face him. "Coming from the guy who pointed a pocket knife?!" I exclaimed as I aimed my fist at Mello's face, but he dodged it easily.

"That was just to scare you. It worked, but I didn't get the reaction I wanted…" he said in a bored tone. Letting me go, I blinked my eyes in shock as I slowly backed away from him.

"Did you see the guy you ran into when you tried to escape?" Mello questioned as he tilted his head.

Glaring I shook my head and said "why? Is he scared that I was going to give the police sketch artist his face?" I asked as Mello held back a chuckle.

"We know you didn't go to the police and we also know your friends didn't either like they said they were."

"Then why are you asking if I saw your friend's face?" I demanded, but Mello glared and threw himself off the motorcycle and stomped over to me, grabbing my collar.

"Don't talk to me that way" he growled, still having a grip of my shirt.

"Do you remember Matt?"

Turning my face, so I wouldn't have our nose touching anymore, I grabbed his hands and gripped them tightly, "I-I have no idea who that is!" I shouted as Mello pressed his forehead against mine, moving it with his to make me look him in the eye.

"You do, why are you lying?"

"I-I have no idea who Matt is. Leave me alone!" I cried as I shut my eyes closed, Mello's evil looking eye was burning mine.

"I get how you don't know who I am, but you can't be stupid enough to forget about Matt, for fucking sake" Mello growled, his breath hitting my face, making me blush from the heat.

"How would I know who you and Matt are? Are you crazy? Why would I even associate myself with guys who can't even keep an apartment clean, let alone have a reason for kidnapping an innocent girl such as myself?" I shouted as my spit landed on Mello's cheek, but he didn't blink at all. The sick bastard.

"If that was intentional I would punish you… anyways—"

"Mello you idiot, let her go!" a younger man's voice said calmly.

"Matt… are you sure this is the girl? She doesn't even know who you are" Mello said as he released my shirt and pushed me back, making me fall back on my butt.

Glaring up at Mello I noticed that a guy with red, brown hair and with goggles stood next to Mello.

Blinking my eyes I stared at the new face and then back at Mello. So this guy is Matt? How would I know him? I've never seen this guy before in my life, although his hair color reminded me of an old friend from long ago.

Jumping up, I slowly walked away, until I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Andy, don't make us chase after you again."

Holding back a girly shriek of freight, I turned my head slowly and shakily to look at this Matt person. "I-I don't know who you or Mello are, so leave me alone" I said quietly, but Matt shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"I'm not usually this patient with others; Mello can tell you that himself, but I guess I can take the time to jog your memories"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like the kids menu along with some whop ass_

"I want the pizza with gold fish as a side dish."

"The kids menu is meant for kids ten and under"

"So?"

Watching out of the corner of my eye, I stared at this Matt character as he leaned against the diner table with a gameboy in his hands and his chin resting on the table. Just what exactly did these two guys want with me? I'm not exactly the pretty type, I'd rate myself a 6 out of 10 if I was given the chance. Maybe they like my awesome personality, yeah, the one who screams and flings picture frames at kidnappers in their own dirty apartments… I'm one of a kind, so maybe they would want me for something.

"Idiot, stop ogling at Matt!" Mello hissed as he tossed his Denny's menu at the waiter; who failed to catch it.

"Be quiet, Mells. I don't care if she stares at me; I like it in a way…" Matt mumbled as his thumbs rapidly pressed the A and B button on his gameboy. Feeling my eye twitch as I heard the nickname Matt gave Mello, I gave a snort, but Mello threw the paper wrapping from his straw at me in annoyance.

"Shut up, woman. I detest females who don't know when to keep quiet" Mello said bitterly as Matt took ice from his soda and threw it at Mello.

"Quit it" Matt warned lazily, as Mello blinked his eyes in shock and then cross his arms and pout, making the scariest face; it resembled a samurai mask that I would see in history books.

Taking a deep breath I ignored the death glare Mello was sending me, "what do you guys want with me?" I asked shakily as Matt groaned; probably because he died in his game.

"Answer her, Matt" Mello said bitterly as a demon aurora surrounded his body.

Looking up at Mello, Matt slid his gameboy into his pants pocket and sighed. "I wanted to eat first…" he complained, but Mello shot water at him through his straw, "tell her now! I'm tired all her complaining!" he shouted, earning a few stares from other people in the wanna-be restaurant.

"Didn't need to say it that mean…" I muttered as Mello dunk his fingers into his glass of water and flicked them at me, making me flinch.

"Quit that, Mells" Matt said as he slapped Mello's hand away from me.

"Don't touch me as you please, Matt" Mello growled as he stabled Matt's hand with his straw, making Matt glare, "I bet you were going to use your fork" he said bitterly as Mello shrugged his shoulders.

"It was the only thing I could reach for!"

"I'm deleting your account on my Xbox 360!"

_The ultimate threat ever…_

"**Okay, here is the pizza and gold fish for the young lady and two plain burgers for the two wild beasts…**" Our waiter interrupted as he slammed our plates of food onto the table, making Matt and Mello quit their pointless arguing.

"You forgot my ketchup packets…" Mello muttered at he took his fork to poke at the hamburger.

Twirling his mustache the waiter smirked and dug into his pocket of his black apron and tossed Mello his ketchup, but Mello didn't catch them. "Terribly sorry for that, sir…" the Waiter chuckled as Mello rolled his eyes at the revenge the waiter achieved for what happened earlier.

Watching as the waiter skip away to go brag to his co-workers, Mello kicked my leg from under the table, making me yelp in pain and then glare at him. "What was that for?" I questioned as Matt tugged down his goggles to glare at Mello, "stop acting like a damn kid" he muttered annoyed, but Mello cackled and took a bit of his hamburger, "I'm not the one crying over her for running away the other day" he laughed as bits of hamburger flew onto my face, grossing me out.

"You… idiot…" Matt groaned as he lowered his head, his hair covering up the side of his face, making it so I can't see it, but it was most likely red.

"Why would you cry over it?" I questioned, noticing that plans of escaping didn't even cross my mind once, it seemed as though the three of us were friends, well, Mello being the abusive friend that had a short temper.

"…"

"She's asking you a question, _Matt._"

"Quiet, Mells, I don't like the way you said my name just now…"

"She's asking a question, _Matt_."

"Shut up!"

Matt shouted as he pointed a fork at Mello, who just laughed at it and flicked it away with his own fork. "Your easy to anger" Mello scoffed as Matt hardened his stare.

"And like you aren't?"

"… I'll give you that…"

Taking a deep breath, I slid from my seat. The two boys didn't even notice me at all…

Walking away from the table, I made my way to the front door and walked out.

"That was easy…" I muttered as I turned back to see if Matt or Mello followed me, but they didn't. Feeling a breeze hit me, I heard a click and a tug at my wrist, making my eyes widen.

Oh god… Matt and Mello are ninjas and they sneaked behind me and handcuffed me to one of them!

Turning my head to look at either Matt or Mello, I felt my eyes widen as I realized it wasn't neither of them.

"Kid, the people you're hanging out with are going to get you into a whole lot of trouble."

A man sighed as he brought his face into mine, making me blush. This man was not half bad looking… _Shut up, Andy! This guy is crazy! He just handcuffed you to him!_

"Let me go…" I managed to muster out with the somewhat bit of courage I had; this man may be good looking, but by the way the burn scars complimented his face… it didn't seem like he was just some hardcore fireman, this man was dangerous.

"C'mon, I'm taking you somewhere" the man said as he tugged me over to his car in the parking lot. Wasn't anyone seeing this? I'm being kidnapped by some good looking guy with burn marks! If I were a witness to this pathetic kidnapping I would feel awfully jealous that the man wasn't kidnapping me and then I go over to him to pester on why he wasn't taking me instead of that childish teenager who uses picture frames as weapons of mass destruction!

Sucking in a deep breath, I stood my ground and stopped the guy from dragging me any closer to his car. I wasn't the one to scream out loud, even if my life depended on it. I wasn't use to any sort of danger in my life, so I kept quiet and stood in the background as life passed by, I was just that average high school girl who didn't speak her mind or anything. And maybe meeting Matt and Mello was something that was… _god am I going to say this_? **Destined**? I'm gonna hurl! That sounded stupid, but maybe it was true.

"What are you doing?" the man questioned as he tried to tug me over to the car again, but I fought against it.

"MELLO!"

"MA-"

I screamed, but the man slammed his hand on my mouth and roughly picked me up, sprinting to his car, as I let out muffled screams and weak kicks.

Feeling as the man tossed me into the back of his car, I yelped in pain and caught a quick glimpse of blonde and red hair.

There were a few grunts and punches flying… then a big:

**BANG!**

Flinching as I heard the gunshot, my heart stopped as I watched the man who tried to kidnap me lean against the side window and then slowly sink down to the floor, revealing Matt and Mello who stood in front of him with a scorn faces.

Helping me out the back of the car, Matt held my arms, tightly, as Mello rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked calmly, but the way he was holding me tightly, told me otherwise…

"Yes…" I murmured as I watched Mello from the corner of my eye drag the man's body into the car and then slam the door closed.

"Is… he dead?" I asked as my voice began to crack.

"No. The moron had the gun pointed his way and shot himself in the lower abdomen. He'll live" Mello sighed as he patted my shoulder.

"We should go, Mail"

"Mail?" I questioned in shock as I stared at Matt, who blinked his eyes.

"I haven't been called that in a long time…" Matt muttered as Mello rolled his eyes.

"I only called you that, so Andy could finally figure out who you are… I was getting tired of you procrastinating on telling her your real name" Mello scoffed as he flicked his hand back and forth.

Feeling my heart beat speed up, I lowered my head as tears fell from my eye sockets. I was such an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Did they have the stupid reward or something? Because I deserve it right now.

"Are you crying, Andy?" Mello questioned, his voice sounding a bit too soft then usual.

"I… I finally get to see you again, Mail… I found you."

"Well, don't I feel left out of this reunion moment…" Mello muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**The beginning of a death trap being set**

"Andy, stop crying!"

"I was… watching a very sad movie, you jerk!" I shouted into my phone, hoping Mello would bleed from his ear, due to my very alike Rebecca Black voice.

Just days ago I found out Matt is my friend Mail from who knows how long ago, and that for some reason he was convinced to find me with the help of his psycho friend Mello. And BAM! I'm practically called up every minute of the day by Mello and visited every other day by Matt who mysteriously has a secret job with Mello at night, but I won't ask, although I'm curious to what it is due to the shockingly handsome looking guy with the burn marks on his face saying that because of Mello and Matt that I would get into some sort of trouble. I won't lie, though it's been in my mind ever since, and I'm starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I talk to Mello or get a visit from Matt.

Blinking my eyes as Mello was talking endlessly - I caught the last part of his sentence and sighed.

"Your… outside my apartment?" I questioned as Mello gave a grunted yes and hanged up on me. How rude.

Narrowing my eyes as I shoved my phone into my pocket, and walked out of my room and over to the living room where my mother spent most of her time watching those Spanish dramas.

"Doh, uh, mom… I'm leaving" I said quietly as I remembered the rule to never disturb my mother when her dramas were on… unless I wanted to lose a finger. My father is down to four and a half due to when he scared my mom when she was watching the last season of her drama.

"Yeah, yeah" my mom said quickly as she flicked her hand, with her eyes glued to the television.

Giving a quick salute to my mother that she didn't see and receiving a worried look from my father who was walking out of the kitchen and carefully and silently walking to the master bedroom, I rushed out the front door and over to a decent looking car that stood out from all the others.

"Took you long enough" Mello sneered as I opened the car door and scooted into the crowded vehicle with Matt at the steering wheel and Mello in the middle. "Where are we going?" I asked as Matt started the engine and immediately drove off down the street.

"Back to our place" Matt answered as Mello kept his arms crossed, obviously not satisfied with being in the middle. "Don't worry either, Andy. Matt spent the whole night cleaning out all the rotten ramen cups and candy wrappers, so our place is literally spotless" Mello chuckled as Matt shot an annoyed look.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Matt!" Mello shouted as we barely missed hitting a black cat.

Leaning back on my seat, I stared out the window and sighed. What exactly did the good looking guy mean by how Mello and Matt would get me in some sort of trouble? Or maybe I'm just letting it all go to my head…

"We're here" Mello sighed as I opened the car door and got out, Mello following behind. "I've only been here once and I'm already getting bad memories from this place" I muttered as I followed Mello and Matt up the stairs to their apartment.

"You're not the only one" Mello said as we came to their door. "I get flashbacks of you trying to harm me with a picture frame and really… it's not nice thing to remember" he said bitterly as Matt chuckled quietly when he unlocked the door and proceeded to walk into the surprisingly clean apartment, although it still had a faint rotten smell to it.

"So, why did you guys bring me here?" I questioned as Mello threw himself on the living room couch, spreading himself out as he took out a chocolate bar to nibble on.

"Talk?" Matt questioned as he slapped Mello's foot that was hanging over the couch. Taking his foot and nudging Mello to the side, Matt dropped down on the couch and waved me over. I was not feeling the hospitality; these guys obviously never had any kind of guests over, they must be anti social; figures, Mello doesn't know how to act with girls and Matt… well he just doesn't know how to act with people at all, now that I think of it, he's been like that since we were small, but I was all the same in some ways, I suppose.

Standing by the couch, I stared down at Matt as he sat at the couch, "what do you want to talk about?" I asked as the crunching from Mello's chocolate bar filled my ears.

"Nothing specific" Matt said as he reached into his jacket pocket and slipped out a slim gameboy.

"Then, can I ask a question?" I asked, ready to ask what the hell Matt and Mello did for a living that could possibly get me in trouble.

There was a long silence, even the crunching of Mello's chocolate bar ceased, well, because he finished it…

"What is it?" Matt questioned as he focused more on his video game than me.

"What exactly are you guys?" I questioned nervously. Were these guys some sort of assassins? Is that how they found me? Or maybe Matt grew up to be some sort of criminal; and that's why he got up and left when we were little because the police were on to him, and I suppose he met Mello along the way and they became partners of crime.

"We are…" Matt said slowly as he slowly took his eyes off his game.

"Humans" Mello finished as Matt sighed, maybe he died in his game.

I glared at Mello along with Matt, well Matt was glaring at his game.

"I'm serious" I huffed as Mello's hands roamed his chest, searching for bits of his chocolate bar that could have fallen on him.

"Fine, we're boys too. Don't tell anyone, Andy" Mello snickered as he sat up and yawned.

"Mafia."

"What?" I asked as my eyes slightly bulged out, along with Mello.

"Want to repeat that, Mail?" Mello questioned as he used Matt's real name out of anger, possibly.

"Mafia…" Matt repeated as he laid his game down and stared at me through his goggles. Mello looked like he was ready pounce and murder Matt, but he kept still, maybe he didn't need to add anymore heat to his life of crime in the mafia.

"You guys… are in the mafia?" I questioned with a bit of a chuckle, it took me a bit of strength to hold back bending over and laughing my butt off, but I didn't because really it was more stupid than funny and I just was in the mood for adding a bit drama in today. "Yes…" Matt said as he looked over at Mello who shook his head viciously.

Blinking my eyes I thought about how the good looking guy warned me, then it clicked, "That guy than! The one who tried to kidnap me was in the mafia too! Well, is… he didn't kill himself with that gunshot…" I laughed quietly, but Matt and Mello both looked at each other then at me, "what did that guy tell you?" Matt asked in a serious voice which surprised me, I didn't know Matt had a serious voice.

"Uh, well, he said something about how you guys would, well, get me in some sort of… trouble…" I answered, feeling nervous again.

"I told you not to go searching for this girl, Matt" Mello whispered viciously, although I could still hear it…

"Shut up…"

"You knew some stuff like this would happen, but you still didn't listen" Mello moaned as he ran his hands down his face in frustration. "Now we have to worry about her, along with Near and the Kira case…" Mello groaned which caught my attention quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha, Kira? Case? The one the greatest detective in the world L is working on?" I laughed as Matt sighed in frustration too.

"You didn't need to mention that Mello…" Matt groaned, as Mello blinked his eyes and also groaned, realizing what he just said.

"You two aren't very good with keeping secrets are you?" I laughed, but the two boys didn't laugh along, they just sat there with sighs of frustration constantly leaving their mouths. Looking down, I scratched the back of my head, "why are you guys so into the Kira case? And who is this Near guy, you're worried about?" I asked, but I didn't expect anyone of them to answer me.

"Wanna tell her Matt?" Mello asked as he stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, obviously deciding he wasn't the one who was going to say anything.

"Me and Mello…" Matt started, but seemed like he didn't want to even continue any more.

"We are L's successors. We were put in an orphanage when we were small; that's why I left when we were small" Matt said slowly as if it was painful to say.

Blinking my eyes, I took the spot Mello was sitting at and sighed. "I was wondering all this time why you left, so it's good to know now , but I don't think this all successor thing hit in yet" I admitted. Matt laughed in return and agreed, "It hasn't for me either, really," looking over at Matt I frowned, "but, what does this have to do with the Kira case and this Near guy?" I asked and this time Mello butted in to explain.

"The real L is dead, and Near has taken over the case, but I want to prove that I'm the true successor of L, so I'm using the mafia to help me gain an advantage" Mello said as he pushed me out of his spot on the couch and proceeded to sit down, but Matt kicked Mello away.

"You traitor Matt!" Mello shouted as he held his hip where Matt kicked him, but goggles boy simply shrugged and I sat back down on the couch, but my mind was racing with everything Mello and Matt said.

"So, the real L is dead, and Near has taken over the case, but you want to prove you're the real successor so your using the mafia to your advantage on the case?" I questioned, but the two shook their heads.

"Near hasn't really taken full control of the case, he's working with the Japanese police L was working with when he died" Mello stated, but my mind was still racing.

"Working with the mafia has its consequences though…" Matt muttered, Mello couldn't help, but agree with this.

"No, duh, you obviously got enemies from rival mafia's that are looking for your weaknesses" I exclaimed.

"And they seem to think you're our weakness, thanks a lot Matt, you got us into deep shit because you just had to search for Andy" Mello said sarcastically on the last part, but Matt simply glared.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M THE WEAKNESS?!" I shouted as my heart rate stated accelerating, by the time I'm seventeen I'm going to have at least one heart attack.

"The guy from Denny's pretty much told you to your face without you realizing it" Mello muttered as he coughed something that closely sounded like the word 'stupid'.

"I just didn't expect them to work so quickly…" Mello muttered as Matt ran a hand through his hair.

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to the door in a daze, "I thought maybe seeing you again Matt and meeting you Mello would be something positive, but I realized it isn't now" I murmured as I walked out the door without any of the two saying anything. Walking down the stairs, I finally walked out of the dark gloomy shadow Mello and Matt's apartment building produced and into the sunlight.

Without knowing it, I think I just walked into my very own death trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salt in the wound**

**Part 1**

"Andy, someone is at the door for you!" my father bellowed as he stood at my doorway of my room with a grin on his face.

Raising an eyebrow as I jumped off my bed, I shuffled pass him and made my way to the front door. Glancing over at my mom who had her eyes glued to the TV, I sighed and reached for the door knob and hesitated for a minute. What if it was Mello and Matt? I wasn't exactly very nice to them when I flat out told them; us meeting is a bad thing.

Opening the front door, I braced myself for either one of them.

"Andy?"

"Huh? Uh, you're not… hm, who are you?" I questioned as a boy with yellow framed glasses and light brown hair Beiber style came into view.

"I'm Zero Katsune. Andy, I'm here for your protection" Zero breathed as I was prepared to introduce him to my mother; the greatest death machine of all time. Blinking my eyes as Zero brushed past me and into my house, I lunged for his arm and glared as he stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing?"

He questioned as I wrapped my arms around his arm, tightly like a snake. "You can't just walk into my house without permission! I'm not letting you get anymore closer to my family, even if you claim to be here for my protection!" I whispered as my mother turned her head over to our direction, a glint was shown in her eyes as she got up from the couch and strolled over to the kitchen, possibly ready to cut off our fingers.

Flinching as I heard scraping of a razor blade against a rock, I dragged Zero outside before my mom could come out with her finger cutting tool.

"Hm, your chest is actually very comforting for it being so flat~" Zero purred as my face became emotionless and my arms dropped from his arm.

"You sick, bastard" I growled.

"Actually my parents are married, Andy… unlike yours" he muttered as I glared at him. "W-whatever, onto what is important… how do you know who I am? And why do you need to protect me?" I questioned as Zero fixed his glasses and then smile brightly at me.

"The mafia has its connections and I'm protecting your from those two boys you became _friends_ with" he sighed as stared at him hard. Looking down, I stared at my feet, remembering what the man from Denny's said.

"You work with that man… the man with the burn marks on his face" I whispered as Zero smiled and nodded his head, "yeah, so you realize now that those two silly boys are no good for you" he laughed as I shook my head and backed away.

"No, that means I should stay away from **you**" I growled as I backed away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and smiled sadly.

"They're using you, Andy. I presume they told you about the Kira case?"

"Yes…"

"They plan to use you for the case, well, Mello is I guess" Zero said as I listened. "How do you know that? And what about Matt?" I asked, but Zero shushed me and continued talking.

"The mafia boss Mello and Matt work for are putting a truce with mine, and just recently they both found out from a snitch that Mello and Matt are planning on leaving the mafia because I guess they already used up all our resources on their case" Zero sighed as he ruffled his own hair and bent down to my level of height.

"And where you come in… well, you have some ties with Kiyomi Takada don't you?"

Squeezing my hands, I looked to the side not wanting to believe any of this, but it seemed to fit in somehow.

"She's my niece… even though she's older than me" I muttered as Zero nodded his head, taking in the information. "Yes, and that's why Mello wants you, because he can use you to get to Kiyomi; Kira's spoke person" he said slyly as shivers ran down my back. "But, what about Matt?" I questioned as Zero blinked his eyes, forgetting about him, "oh, well, when Mello found out about your ties, he asked Matt to find you. It was just some big coincidence to them two really, so sad" he answered as I nodded my head, "thanks… for telling me."

"My boss ordered me to tell you all this to foil their plan, he doesn't care if your hurt or not, but I do, Andy" Zero smiled as he patted my head. "I advise you to stay away from them" he added as I felt tears run down my cheeks. Zero looked away nervously, "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you that a childhood friend would do something like that, I wish I found you before they did, to spare you from the hurt" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salt in the wound**

**Part 2**

"Sorry, Ladies, but I'm happily taken~" Zero sighed as he leaned against the edge of the public pool and smiled at the elderly women who tried to get at him. I raised my eyebrows and watched from the chair I was sitting on, happy that I don't have to swim in a pool full of elderly women in bikinis' and annoying kids along with teenage girls in slutty swimwear that was trying to get at the lifeguard or occasionally Zero… if he wasn't being bothered by the old hags.

"You remind me of my grandson. he died in a car accident."

"I have a lot of life insurance, boy!"

"You know… these wrinkles aren't everywhere on my body~"

Zero smiled with closed eyes and looked back at me with scared eyes. "Sorry ladies, but my girlfriend… she's… she's over there! Andy, say hi!" Zero laughed nervously as the old hags shot their wrinkled glares at me. I rolled my eyes and Zero jumped out of the pool and walked over to me.

"Hun-aaaaa! Let's go get you in a swimming suit" Zero laughed as he tried to ignore the quiet chattering the old hags were doing.

"You should stay with those old women… your pruney like them…" I muttered as I pointed to Zero's fingers. Zero laughed and grabbed my arm, leading me to the men's dressing room.

"I was hoping you'd help me when those fine old women were sexually touching me under the water, but you weren't! I'm scared for life now because one of those women looked like my grandma…" whined as Zero as I shrugged my shoulders.

"The face you were making made it looked like you couldn't get enough…" I laughed as Zero rolled his eyes and walked over to a locker, presumably his.

"I got enough when they started touching the no-no's…"

"Shut up!" I screeched as I covered my ears and tried to block out the image of the old ladies going for Zero's junk.

"Geez, pure and innocent aren't you?" Zero laughed as he handed me a bikini with that wasn't matched with each other.

"The top is a kid's size…"

"And the bottom is a women size? I know! I picked it out for you yesterday!" Zero snickered as I stared at him. What the hell was this pervert talking about?

"Why? Because! I noticed your lacking in the upper area… and to tell the truth you don't have the bottom of a fifteen year old…" Zero snickered as I blushed and glared at him. "Y-you jerk…" I muttered as I clutched the bikini and turned my back on the guy. I… I'm not lacking… I'm still growing….

"Let's get you changed now."

Huh?

Feeling cold and pruney fingers on my stomach, I gasped and looked down when I noticed Zero's hands were underneath my shirt.

"S-stop touching me, you pervert!" I screamed as I pushed Zero away and made him knock into lockers.

"O-ow! Why'd you do that?" Zero questioned as he rubbed his head and kicked a lock that fell of a locker when he slammed into it. I glared and clutched the bikini even tighter, "why were you touching me?!" I questioned as Zero blinked his eyes, "o-oh, your shy about changing in front of a boy… got you~ See you in the pool, An-day!" he laughed as he jogged out of the dressing room, leaving me alone.

Taking in a shallow breath, I felt another pruney hand, but on my shoulder this time.

"Want help with changing into that bikini, young lady" an old man questioned as I blushed and jumped away from him. "N-no…" I whispered as the old man wiggled his tongue and shot a wink at me. In just a few seconds I was out of the men's changing room and into the women's.

"Took you long enough, huuun-aaayy~" Zero purred as I stepped into the water. Glaring at Zero as the old hags that surrounded him did to me, I kept my distance, but Zero freed himself from the hags and swam over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and shooting a wink to the old women.

"Sorry, ladies, but my woman is here!" he laughed as I rolled my eyes.

Watching as the old hags went farther and farther from us, Zero sighed and smiled at me, "You know, I don't know a lot about you" he said as he started floating on his back. I nodded my head, "I can say the same thing about you too" I laughed. Zero smirked and stood up from his laying position on the water, "tell me about yourself then," I blinked my eyes and thought for a minute. I'm not really all that interesting, so I don't have much to say, but my age and birthday…

"Is your Brother Kiyomi Takada's dad?"

I stared at Zero and shook my head, "I don't have a brother. I have a sister and she is Kiyomi's mom…" I muttered as Zero nodded his head and smiled.

"My sister was… very young and sick when she had Kiyomi so she died during the child birth, um… the last time I saw Kiyomi was when I was little at my seventh birthday…" I sighed as Zero looked away nervously.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" he said as he scratched his neck and shot me and small smile, but I shook my head and grinned, "I don't get to talk about my sister a lot… and when I do my parent get so moody, but you know… sometimes Kiyomi calls every once in awhile" I said as Zero tilted his head.

"What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, I have a little sister that lives with my mom… and an older brother… the one with the burn marks on his face… and I had a-a have dad" Zero said as I blinked my eyes and gasped, "that man is your brother? U-uh, he was the one that shot himself! Not me or anyone else!" I said as Zero snickered and patted my head.

"I could care less about that! I made fun of him when he was in the hospital!" Zero laughed as I raised an eyebrow.

"Haha I can't believe someone stole your clothes!" Zero laughed as we walked to his car in the parking lot. I glared and held onto the towel the pool employs gave me.

"Shut up…"

Getting into Zero's car, I heard a familiar roar of an engine and looked out the window and quickly spotted a red car. I looked at Zero and noticed a panic look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but then something rammed into the back of our car making us launch forward.

"A-are you okay, Andy?"

"I… I think…"

Looking back to see what hit us, I saw the red car and gasped as I saw Mello at the driver's side and Matt on the passenger side and it looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Zero glared and then looked at me, "don't get out of the car, Andy" he muttered as Mello and Matt exited their car.

"Leave before I kill you" Zero shouted as Mello raised an eyebrow and began laughing as Matt stared at his ruined red car.

"We just want Andy…" Matt said as Zero pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mello who did a double take a Zero and began getting red.

"Matt says he wants that stupid girl and you point the gun at me?! Point it at the one who's asking for the girl, idiot!"

"I want to get rid of the wild beast before I kill the raccoon…"

"Raccoon? I don't look like one…"

"You resemble one when you skip a few night of sleep…" Mello said with a smirk as he put up his hands along with Matt who glared at him. "I wouldn't blame him for calling you a wild beast, I mean you have the manners of one" Matt laughed as Mello rolled his eyes, "like your any better…" "I am better" Matt said with a smirk.

Matt looked at Zero and sighed as Mello began inching away.

"Hey! Do you want to get shot?" Zero shouted at Mello who glared as Matt came rushing at Zero, knocking him down to the ground.

"Get Andy."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Mello said as he ran over to my car door and tried to open it, but I locked it and Mello gave me an irritated look.

"Hey, we don't have all day here! Open the door before I break it!"

"Break it then!" I shouted as Mello blinked his eyes and quickly glared at me as he picked up a rock from the ground and smashed it against the window. I flinched and backed away as Mello finally broke the window and opened the door, his arms quickly wrapping around me and forcefully pulling me out.

"Let me go!" I shouted as Mello dragged me over to Matt's car.

"Is that what you say to the guy who just saved you?" Mello shouted as he pushed me against Matt's car, pinning me there. I glared and shoved against him.

"You guys were using me! I don't forgive people who use me!" I shouted as Mello stared at me then glanced over at Matt as he walked away from Zero who was lying on the ground, completely beaten and bruised.

"What are you talking about, Andy?" Matt questioned as he walked over to us small scratches on his face. I pushed Mello away and glared at Matt who furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"You guys were using me… to get to Kiyomi Takada! Zero told me so" I screamed as Zero slowly got up on his knees, but Matt and Mello didn't notice.

"No… we weren't—"Matt said, but he quickly shouted in pain as Zero dug a knife into his left leg. Mello quickly ran over to Matt and kicked Zero back, knocking him out and then ripping off a piece of his shirt to wrap around Matt's leg.

"Are you alright?" Mello questioned as Matt with the help of Mello limped over to his car to sit down.

"I'll be fine…" he muttered as he looked up at me.

"We weren't using you, Andy… that guy Zero… he's been lying to about everything" Matt muttered as Mello helped him into the car. Mello shot a glare at me and rolled his eyes, "yeah, and you can thank us for saving you. I wasn't really into it, but since Matt is so madly in lo—"

"Shut up."

I blinked my eyes and looked down, feeling my eyes begin to water up.

"Are you crying, Andy?"

"Oh, this is great…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Pity for the enemy**

"Why did we bring this moron here?" Mello questioned as he stared at Zero who was strapped to a computer chair. "We need him to confess all the lies he told Andy himself, and also what other plans his boss has" Matt answered as he sat in another computer chair and used his right leg that wasn't injured to wheel himself over to me, Mello eyed Matt and shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't talking about Zero… but okay…" he snickered as I shot a glare at him when I caught on.

I stared at Matt's left leg and looked away slowly, "What is this place?" I questioned as I eyed the posters of girls in bikinis and countless of empty whiskey bottles. It was a small room that is under an old abandoned house that was starting to fall apart. "It's where our former mafia buddies used to meet up for annual meetings and stuff" Mello said as Zero started waking up. I blinked my eyes and leaned against the wall, "this place isn't used anymore. A rival mafia found out where this place was and started shooting this place up, scaring away everyone" Matt sighed as he leaned against the arm rest on his chair.

Mello glanced at me and then over to Zero, "look, he's awake…" Mello chuckled as he leaned his face towards Zero and gave him a devilishly wide grin. "Where…. Where am I?" Zero mumbled as his eyes drooped and his head rolled, "my head hurts…" he added as Matt rolled over to him in his chair, "stay awake" he muttered as he grabbed Zero's collar and started shaking him slightly.

"Why didn't you guys kill me? I tricked Andy into thinking you were the enemy" Zero admitted as Mello chuckled and shook his head. "That was our confession we were looking for, Matt, came pretty easy, don't you think?" he laughed as Zero glared at Mello. I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry… you guys…" I whispered, but Mello scoffed and roughly ruffled my hair. "We don't need an apology, your too naïve so it isn't really your fault… blame your mouse size brain" he laughed as Matt glared, "stop insulting her" he said as Mello turned his head and smirked.

"Oh, I forgot… your madly in love with Andy" Mello snickered, as I felt my face heat up along with Matt; who covered his face with his hands and started mumbling curse words.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Zero questioned angrily as he wiggled in his chair, Matt quickly lost his red face and stared at Zero with his usual bored attire. "If you're going to kill me at least listen to what I have to say" Zero growled as he looked at Mello and Matt then his eyes softened when he saw me.

Mello stepped forward and crossed his arms, "why should we?!" he demanded.

I stared at Zero and sighed, he used me… and tricked me into thinking that it was Mello and Matt who were. I clenched my fist and glared at Zero, "tell us one reason, Zero… what gives you the right to say anything?!" I shouted angrily as Mello and Matt looked at me shocked. Zero dropped his head and shook it. "I'm sorry, Andy, but… Kira killed my d-dad… I was so consumed by revenge that I was willing to use anyone to get just closer to Kira… to… k-kill Kira" he whispered as tears dropped from his eyes. Matt eyed Zero and looked away, "she said to give a reason… not tell her why you used her, idiot…" he muttered as Zero looked up as tears ran down his cheeks.

I lowered my eyes to the floor and walked over to Zero, gripping the rope that was tied around him. "W-what are you doing?" Mello stammered as Matt quickly wheeled over to me in his chair and grabbed my arm. "Don't pity him… for all we know he could be lying about his dad being dead" Matt said as he looked up at me. I looked away.

"You think I'm lying about my dad being dead? Don't you understand how fucked up that is?!" Zero shouted as he wiggled in his chair. Mello glared went behind Zero, gripping his shoulder, "stop crying, and be thankful you're not dead, I should have killed you the minute you stabbed Matt's leg" Mello growled as he stared down at Zero, his eyes showing nothing, but hate.

Matt looked away, "why do you have to be so dramatic?" he muttered as Mello looked back at him angrily. "You bastard, I was worried!" Mello shouted as Matt rolled his eyes and turned his chair so his back was facing Mello.

"D-don't turn your back on me!" Mello stuttered as his face this time started turning red. I blinked my eyes and looked away quickly. Mello's looked cute when his face is flustered…

Matt turned his chair around and looked at Zero "Your confession to Andy wasn't the only thing we wanted, Zero… we also need you to tell us other plans your Mafia boss might have. We need to be one step ahead so Andy won't get hurt," he said as Mello kicked at the ground and nodded, "we should have asked that guy from Denny's… if we did then we wouldn't have gone through all this crap" he muttered as he looked at me briefly then looked over at Matt's leg.

Zero's lips started twitching and he sucked in a deep breath. "My job was to trick Andy into thinking you guys were the real enemy so she would work with us and give any info about Kiyomi Takada… but if that plan didn't work then we would resort to kidnapping or even threats of public execution…" Zero breathed out as if it took him all his will to get that out. Mello crossed his arms and looked down at Zero, "how long were you guys tracking Andy?" he questioned. Zero blinked his eyes and thought for a minute, "We started looking for her around the same time you were" he sighed then he sighed again and looked at me, "remember when I said how it was just some big coincidence about how you were friends with Matt and younger aunt to Kiyomi Takada? Well, that's how it was with us… I mean, when we found out Mello and Matt were looking for you we could careless until someone did research on Kiyomi Takada and found out that you were a relative… I'm sorry, Andy" he muttered, then he looked over at Mello and stayed quiet for a minute, "do you have a cigarette?" he asked and Mello dug into his pocket and shoved it into Zero's mouth and lighted it as Matt shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I'm starting to worry about all the rumors you said about me" he chuckled quietly as Mello nodded in agreement as he shoved his lighter back into his pocket, "yeah, what if he told her about how you whisper Andy's name in your sleep, wait…" he laughed in a bickered tone that made me flinch and look down at Matt who opened his mouth in shock then grab a whiskey bottle to chuck it at Mello.

"You bastard!"

"Trying to kill me, Mail?" Mello questioned angrily as Zero flinched at the whiskey bottle that landed and shattered at his feet. I gasped and shot my hands to my mouth and watched as Matt went for another bottle of whiskey.

"I-its okay, Matt…"

"Didn't you hear her, Mail?! Stop throwing bottles at me!"

"Fuck you!"

Zero eyed all the bottles of whiskey crushed at his feet and looked up quickly, "Stop it you moron—" he shouted, but a bottle smashed against a wall near him and glass shattered in his face making him gasp in shock and drop the cigarette that was between his lips. My eyes widened and fire shot up around Zero, and I could hear him scream in fear as the fire ran across the room, following the path of crushed whiskey bottles.

"Andy! Get out!" Mello shouted as Matt froze and stared at the flames that rapidly grew higher and higher. I felt a push at my stomach and looked down at Matt who had his hand there. "Hurry, Andy" he muttered quickly and my eyes shot over to where Zero was, and I rushed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**The man with the sexy burn mark**

I never really liked hospitals. The smell it had or the damn hand sanitizers posted at every corner like a hooker annoyed me. I didn't like visiting people either… I was always so scared that the doctor would say they wouldn't they make it like in those hospital dramas on TV that my mom watch.

Sniffing back snot that dripped from my nose, I leaned against the hospital hallway and ignored the intense and scary look Mello was giving me, if I looked at him I would most likely turn to stone then shatter because Mello would smack me with a blunt object.

"Hey, don't make that face…" Mello commanded as my face hung down like a saggy dog's face.

"Geez, your face looks ugly like that. It looks like a horse's face…" Mello snickered as I gasped and glared at him. "Your face looks ugly when you're flustered! Not cute at all," I lied as Mello blinked his eyes and stared at me, studying my face closely. "W-what are you staring at you sociopath?" I muttered as Mello's breath hit my face, I smelled a faint chocolate scent.

"Why did your left eye twitch when you told me my face look ugly when I'm flustered?" Mello questioned as he jabbed his finger at my left eyeball.

"I have a twitching disease…"

"Your left eye twitched again."

"Because of my twitching disease…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Mello stepped away from me and gave me a smirk that made my stomach twist.

"Do I scare you?"

"No, I just think you're crazy…"

Mello nodded his head and held back a chuckle as I glared at him. "You told me the truth right?" Mello asked as I rolled my eyes, "yes…" I muttered as the chocolate demon boy snickered and jabbed his finger into my shoulder and pushed me into the wall. Staring at Mello as he twisted his finger, the boy gave me another smirk, "you told me the truth, but your left eye didn't twitch. So I think every time you lie your eye twitches…" he muttered as brought his lips to my beat red ears.

"So you think I'm cute when I'm flustered…" he whispered as he jumped back and walked down the hallway and over to a room that Matt was currently in. Glaring at Mello's back, I rubbed my neck and went the opposite way.

Stomping down the hallway, I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. Stupid Mello and his observant mind… I'll get him back for this! I'll melt his chocolate, but he would just turn it into some shake and drink it like a diabetic…

Passing by a hospital room, my body stopped from its destructive stomping and I couldn't help but feel dread when I looked into the room and spotted a person with bandages wrapped around their body like a mummy.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room and over to the hospital bed. "Z-Zero…" I whispered as I stood at his side and looked at his eyes that were surrounded by bandages. Looking up at me, Zero stared at me then looked out the window. Looking down I pressed my hand against his, but his body shook and his eyes closed tightly in pain and I immediately took my hand back.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered as Zero looked back at me, but his eyes were looking past me. Looking back to see what Zero was looking at, I spotted someone familiar.

"O-oh, it's you…" I whispered as I saw the familiar sexy man with the burn mark on his face, the man from Denny's and Zero's older brother.

Stomping angrily over to me and balling his hands into fists the sexy man ran at me, scaring me and causing me to scurry to the other side of Zero's hospital bed. The sexy man ran to Zero's bed and gripped the railings to it and shot a nasty look at me that made my stomach drop.

"This is your entire fault!" the man shouted as he shot off the railing and sent himself clean over Zero's bed and over to me where he landed on me, slamming me to the ground as Zero let out some muffled shout that would only cause him pain because I could see his foot poking out of the blankets and curl in pain.

Staring up at the man, I shimmied out from under him and dashed for the door, but he grabbed my leg and I crashed down to the floor. Gasping in pain the man flipped me over and straddled me with his hands pressed against both of my shoulders holding me down.

Struggling to get a steady breathing pace, I stared up at the man and grabbed his hands that were pressed against my shoulders and tried to get them off, but I slipped them down and his hands fell on my chest were his grip tightened and his face grew red.

"U-uh…" he muttered as my face paled. "There is nothing there…" the man muttered as he rubbed his hands over my chest searching for boobs that will never be there. Blushing furiously, I pushed the touchy man off me and dashed out into the hallway and over to Matt's room.

"Mello! Mello, Mello, Mello! Maattt!" I screamed as I was about to grab the door handle to Matt's room, but I was tackled down by the sexy touchy man. Gasping as the two of us were in the same position as before the man pressed his hand against my mouth and brought his lips to my ear.

"Scream and you'll regret it…" he whispered as I looked away and spotted a nurse who stared at us with a shocked face. Helping me up the man smiled at the nurse, "its okay I'm an off duty security guard" the man laughed as he dragged me away back to Zero's room.

Walking back into Zero's room, the man closed the door and pushed me to a chair telling me to sit down.

"Zero…" the man whispered as he walked over to his little brother's bed and wiped away tears from his eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten you into this. I'm sorry Zero," the sexy man whispered as Zero looked up at him with eyes that showed affection for his older brother.

Sniffling, the man ran his hand over the scattered patches of hair on Zero's head and then turned to face me with red eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked before the sexy man could tell me something.

"Duck-Young…"

Duck-Young? His name is Duck? Surpassing a snicker that would have sounded close to Mello's, I focused on my lap and felt my insides slowly crumble due to the most unusual name I've ever heard.

"D-Duck… Well, Mr. Duck… c-can you tell me… c-can… I-I can't do this!" I laughed as I heaved over and let my laughs echo in the room. Duck shot a glare at me and balled his hands up into fists, but thanks to his name that didn't scare me. "My name is Korean for integrity that last!" Duck shouted as he waved his fists at me. Smiling brightly I glanced over at Zero who's eyes gave off the impression that he was laughing silently or smiling widely from under the bandages. Giving a soft chuckle I let my smile drop and I gave Duck a serious look that probably made me look like I was constipated.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, Duck gave me a smirk that made my heart flutter and I waited for what he was going to say, but I was okay with him giving me that gorgeous smirk that looked nothing like Mello's horrible scary look or the smirk I saw Matt make once that made him look somewhat dangerous.

"You're going to help my boss get close to Kiyomi Takada so that he can kill Kira."

Narrowing my eyes I stared at Duck then over at Zero who looked at his brother. "You're only doing this for your boss? Not for anyone else or yourself?" I asked as I remembered what Zero told me about the revenge he wanted against Kira for killing his father. Duck gave me a surprised look and looked back at Zero, "you… didn't tell her about dad… did you, Zero?" Duck questioned in a low voice as Zero looked away as if he was ashamed. Duck shut his eyes tightly then opened them again to look at me with an angry look.

"Whatever, but to answer your question… Yes! I'm also doing this for myself, my brother… my mother and little sister… after Kira killed my dad my family drifted apart… I-I just want my family back and if I kill Kira then we'll be happy again…" Duck whispered as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

Exhaling a low breath, I shook my head at Duck and looked away, "I'm not going to help you… I'm sorry Duck…" I whispered as the man stared at me with hard eyes, but then there was a knock on the door that took his attention.

"Knock, Knock Bitches."

I sighed and watched as Mello kicked open the door and walked into the room, Matt followed behind with a limp. "Horse face, Matt got the stitches in his left leg he needed so it's time to go" Mello laughed as Matt sighed. My face dropped at the new nickname and I couldn't help but feel stupefied that the two boys didn't even acknowledge Duck-Young. Staring at Mello and Matt, I jabbed a finger at Duck and gave them a confused look, as the two boys stared at me with empty faces.

"It's that guy from Dennys…" Matt muttered as he stared at Duck with a bored look, Mello smirked and placed his hands on his hips, "The guy that shot himself or the stupid waiter who threw ketchup at me?" he questioned as Duck glared and balled his hands up into fists, "I have a bone to pick with you!" Duck shouted as he crouched and it looked like he was about to pounce the two guys like a lion would do.

"Who says that these days?" Matt questioned as Mello snickered and pointed a finger at Matt. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Matt!" Mello copied rudely as Matt smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "you're gonna poke me with a bone?" Matt questioned as I glared.

"Take this seriously!" I shouted as Mello and Matt flinched and stared at Duck with a serious face.

"Just like Andy you are at fault for what happened to Zero!" Duck shouted as Zero let out some muffled noises. Mello looked up at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulders, "I gave him the cigarette… Matt threw the whiskey bottle… Andy ran away screaming… uh…" Mello muttered as Matt glared and shoved Mello's shoulder. Stepping in front of sociopath, Matt held out his arms and gave Duck a sincere look, "It is our fault that Zero got hurt, but fighting with us isn't going to get you anywhere…" Matt said as Mello rolled his eyes.

"No! Someone needs to pay! Pay for what happened to my little brother!" Duck shouted as Mello let out a low "eh?" Standing from behind Matt, Mello jabbed a finger at Zero and shot a look of curiosity at Duck, "he's your brother?" Duck nodded and Matt crossed his arms, "so you also want revenge for your father?" Matt questioned as I rolled my eyes… I mean no shit…

"Yes, and Andy is going to help me with it!" Duck yelled as Mello laughed and walked over to me patting my shoulder. "As if! She's ours!" Mello shouted as he shot a nasty look at Duck along with Matt who eyed Mello for touching me. Letting out a growl Duck shot his nose into the air and smirked as he held out his fists – ready to box someone, he looked like one of the main muscle head characters from street fighter.

"D-Duck!"

Matt tilted his head and looked at Mello as the sociopath stared at Zero with a confused face. "I don't see a duck…" Matt muttered as he looked around the room, Mello thought for a minute and snapped his fingers, "in the hospital lobby! There is a painting of Indians and ducks were in the background!" he exclaimed as I let out a low sigh in frustration. Matt noticed and gave me a confused look, "what is it, Andy?" he asked, I chuckled and nodded my head towards Duck.

"That's his name… Duck-Young."

"A young duck?"

"Zero's brother is a Duck?"

"His name is Duck… Duck-Young."

Mello snickered and looked away as he started to laugh uncontrollably, "what a stupid name!" he shouted as Duck glared, Matt raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your one to talk since your name sounds like marshmallow…"

"S-shut up, Mail… who names their kid after the mail? And your other name Matt… it's the same as an actual mat that people walk all over with, with their shit covered shoes!"

I snickered and watched as Matt blushed and shoved Mello against the wall. Grunting as he was held against the wall, Mello casted a frustrated look at Duck who stared and with a great effort he pushed Matt away who held a glare on his face.

"You want revenge for your dad right?" Mello asked as Duck narrowed his eyes along with Matt.

"Where are you going with this, Mello?" Matt asked as he sat in a chair next to me. Mello smirked at Matt and looked back at Duck, "I'm going out of town for awhile to work with these low class thugs. They're going to help me capture Kira and I want **you **to come with me… this can be your only chance to get your revenge, Duck…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, this is your only chance to get your revenge and like I said earlier… you're not using Andy because she is ours."

I looked at Matt and he shrugged his shoulders, I'm guessing this is the first he heard of Mello leaving town.

Duck stared at Mello and looked down at his hand, "you're going to trust me?" he asked as Mello shrugged his shoulders, "this is quick and all, but I need another guy to come with me since Matt is staying here. If you're willing to dump your mafia boss then I can good as say you're a trusted pawn." Watching Duck's hand twitch and slowly move to grasp Mello's hand I caught from the corner of my eye Zero as his body started thrashing in his bed, and immediately nurses flooded into the room, pushing Mello and Duck out of the way so they could get to Zero.

"This boy is going under a cardiac arrest!"


End file.
